Unexpected Surprise
by DarthShak
Summary: Abby and Ducky go for a drink and then something unexpected happens. Be gentle this is my first NCIS fan fiction story.


Ducky awoke to the feeling of a warm, soft body next to his and smiled. The sound of breathing coming from the woman curled up on his chest was a welcome one. As he ran his fingers through her hair, he couldn't help smile thinking back on how they finally ended up this way.

NCISNICSNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISN

Chapter One

Ducky came out of the small locker room in Autopsy ready to go home for the night. He sighed at that thought however. His mother was in bed, her nurse was staying the night so in all reality he didn't really have to go straight home. The next question he asked himself was what to do if he didn't go home. Tony and Ziva were out on a date, Gibbs was no doubt working on his boat, McGee was either writing a new book or playing one of his computer game things. It was now looking like going home was the best option when Abby bounded through the door calling his name.

"Ducky??" Abby called

"Over here Abby." Ducky replied to the rather cheerful voice

"Duckman, I was looking for you! I noticed you were the only one left here tonight. " Noticing his frown Abby had to ask, " What's the matter Ducky? Why the frown?"

"It's nothing my dear, just debating whether to go home or not. I must say it's looking like I will be retiring home soon." Ducky replied

"You don't sound like you want to go home Ducky. Why don't you come out for drink with me and relax?" Abby asked shyly

Now Ducky was confused, while he liked Abby, she was a very intelligent, caring, warm girl, and she seemed to be other then Palmer the only one to actually want to listen to his stories, she was young enough to be his grand-daughter. He really did not want to go home however and this would be nice, if only as friends.

"I don't know Abby, it's getting late and Mother, well you know."

"Come on Ducky, its one drink and your Mother has her nurse, right?"

Ducky nodded

"Then lets go Ducky, you need to relax once in a while outside of work."

With that Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door almost bouncing with delight. She knew that taking care of his mother put Ducky under a great deal of strain and he needed to relax with friends if only for a little while. Besides Abby enjoyed hearing his stories and this might be the perfect time to hear a few without having him cut off by someone. She smiled to herself, this was going to be a interesting night indeed. They decided to take Abby's car to the pub since Abby had no idea how to drive a manual clutch, it was safest for both of them and Ducky's Morgan.

**Chapter Two**

Abby bounded into the bar with Ducky following somewhat shyly behind. Picking a table near the back but not totally secluded Abby ordered her Long Island Ice Tea while Ducky went with Scotch. Waiting for the drinks to arrive Ducky was inwardly nervous yet enjoying the company of Abby. He would be a fool to deny he had a slight attraction to her.

"Why don't you take your bowtie off Ducky, we are supposed to be relaxing." Abby asked

"I am relaxed Abby, just because my bowtie is still on doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself" Ducky retorted

Not taking no for an answer Abby scooted over next to Ducky, reached up and undid his bowtie and top button on his shirt. Smiling at Ducky, Abby liked the less formal look of him now.

"There, that's better Ducky!" Abby exclaimed

Feeling her body heat and the sensations her touch brought him when removing his bowtie, he felt a slight stirring within himself. He took his thumb and ran it gently over her bottom lip while looking into her eyes. He knew this was wrong on so many levels but for a fleeting second, he let himself revel in it. The spell was broken when their drinks arrived. Thinking he had crossed a line Ducky began to apologize.

"Abby, I'm sorry I shouldn't…" he started to say when he was cut off by Abby placing a gentle kiss on his lips. His head screamed to stop but he found his body had other ideas. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. He tasted the sweetness of her mouth as he swept his tongue inside of it. Only the need of oxygen stopped the two.

Abby's face was flushed from the kiss and both were breathing a little heavier then before. Realizing that it was now or never, Abby asked Ducky a question that would change things between them.

"Ducky, would you come home with me? We could drink in private and well you never know what else might happen." Abby asked with a mischievous glint in her eye

Surprisingly Ducky didn't hesitate at all in agreeing to go home with Abby. Ducky paid for both their drinks and they left.

**Chapter Three**

They arrived at Abby's place and Ducky was not surprised by the décor. She had what looked like an oversized Mace as her door tree, he saw Abby hang her coat up and he followed suit. Making his way into her living room he noticed the coffin as the center piece to her sitting room. He smiled and thought how very Abby. She ushered him toward the couch and brought in a bottle Crown Marnier and Scotch. Filling up Ducky's glass she gazed and rather handsome, albeit older man sitting next to her.

She moved next to him watching him take in the room while sipping his scotch. He showed no signs of repulsion, if anything he seemed rather curious. His blue eyes met hers and he put the scotch down.

"Abby, this is very you. I like it. " Ducky said

"Thanks Ducky, most guys find it creepy when they come in and a coffin is here in the living room. Actually you and McGee don't seem to mind, although thinking back I don't think he knew that it was a coffin." Abby told him

"I find you a very interesting, eccentric young lady Abby, there isn't much about you that would surprise me my dear." Ducky told her

"Would it surprise you then if I told you I had a thing for older guys like you?" She asked shyly

Catching him off guard, Ducky was at a loss for words. This pretty, smart, attractive young lady had a thing for him. They were co-workers, it wasn't right yet Ducky found a part of himself wanting to know more.

"Yes my dear that is one of the few things that surprise me." Ducky said

Leaning over, Abby gently kissed Ducky. Feeling her lips on his once more, Ducky wasted no time and deepened the kiss. His mouth relaxed against her and this time it was her tongue that plundered his mouth. She could taste the scotch and smell him. It was very intoxicating to them both. Ducky deepened the kiss pulling Abby toward him. He felt one of her arms curl around his neck drawing him closer while the other arm found its way to his chest. The feeling of her hand gently stroking his chest ignited something in him.

Breaking away Abby looked into Ducky's eyes and saw the raw passion in them and said, " Why don't we move this to the bedroom Ducky."

Ignoring all the things that made this wrong, Ducky took Abby's hand and followed her into her bedroom. He admired the way she seductively swayed her hips at him, gently touching him. As they entered the bedroom, Ducky found Abby kissing him again but this time she was gently stroking his member. He groaned in her mouth at the touch. Hearing him make that sound spurred Abby on. She slowly pulled away and started to undress. He watched as she took off her shirt and unclasped her bra. He couldn't help but admire her breasts, they were full and swaying with her. She undid her boots and then slipped her skirt off. Next came her stockings and then she stood there in just a pair of small, silk, black panties. Feeling his arousal start to strain at this pants he shuffled.

Abby sauntered over to him and started to undress him. As each piece of clothes was removed, Abby took in the sight before her and loved it. Ducky was a very, very handsome man and in very good shape. She took his penis in her hand and started stroking it slowly. Ducky closed his eyes and took in the sensation. He usually took charge when going to bed with a woman and Abby was about to find that out.

Snapping out of his reverie, he grabbed Abby and kissed her hard. Slanting his mouth he was able to plunder her mouth at will and all Abby could do was enjoy. She felt herself being pushed toward the bed. Once she felt her legs bump the edge she fell onto the bed in a sexy pose for Ducky to admire, and admire he did. He loomed over her taking in the scent, look and total lust in her eyes. Bending down, he spread her legs and slowly took a taste of her. Abby groaned reaching for anything as Ducky suckled, licked and enjoying the taste of Abby. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pleasured her with his mouth. While his erection was painful he could wait. He brought Abby to orgasm multiple times with his mouth. Looking up he saw her hair splayed out on the bed, the flush of orgasm on her chest, he eyes were closed and she was breathing shallow. He smiled at this beautiful sight.

Abby regained her composure, well as much as she could and pulled Ducky down for a kiss. She could taste herself on his mouth and found it erotic. She looked into his blue eyes and huskily said, "I want you Ducky, now!"

**Chapter Four**

Hearing those four words from her mouth spurred Ducky into action. He slowly guided himself into her making sure to not hurt her. She was so very wet, and tight. He held still so she could get adjusted to him and he to her. Abby wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer in everyway possible. Ducky began to move in and out of her, shallow then deep making sure to notice what brought her pleasure and what did not. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Abby let out a guttural groan at the feeling of Ducky moving inside her and his mouth on her breast. Making sure to pay equal attention to each breast he switched sides still pistoning in and out of Abby. He could tell Abby was getting close and so was he. Ducky reached down between them and took the swollen nub between his thumb and forefinger. Abby thrust up at the contact and cried out. Ducky matched the rubbing and thrusting in time and soon Abby was crying out as she came. Ducky could feel her walls clenching around his penis and it was only moments later that Ducky came inside Abby, groaning as he emptied himself in hot spurts.

Shifting so she didn't bear his weight, Ducky laid his head on her chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat. Abby pulled Ducky into her bed caressing him. He smiled at Abby and pulled her into his arms, as she laid her head on his chest. Her fingers played with the graying hair. He relished the feeling and kissed Abby on the head.

Breaking the silence, Abby said," Please stay here with me tonight Ducky. I want to wake up to you."

"I don't plan on leaving my dear, having you sleep in my arms will be a pleasure." Ducky said smiling

Abby and Ducky came together once more that night and as the dawn broke Ducky awoke with Abby in his arms. How this would affect their working relationship was a question in his mind but for now he put that to the back of his mind and enjoyed the sensation of Abby lying in his arms.


End file.
